1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating material for medical treatment, particularly wound contact material formed from a resorbable, synthetic material.
2. Background of the Invention
In medical treatment the problem frequently arises of shielding body tissues against undesired influences. This e.g. comprises covering the skin to protect against external effects or in the case of wounds, such as injuries, closure of wounds during surgery, medical implants and the separation of body tissue in adhesion prophylaxis in order to avoid undesired cicatrization and scarring.
For this purpose biocompatible materials based on natural and synthetic substances have been developed. Products are known from non-resorbable materials such as silicone, R, PP, PET, PA and PTFE, as well as partly or completely resorbable products based on collagen, hyaluronic acid, polysaccharides, cellulose and their derivatives, lactic acid or glycolic acid.
Disadvantages arise in the known materials due to their incomplete or very slow decomposition behaviour in the body of the patient. Additionally there is undesired adhesion to body tissue, which leads to bandage changing problems in the case of uses on the skin. This leads to the patient having a prolonged recovery period, associated with personal unpleasant features such as pain and mobility restrictions.
The problem of the invention is to make available a biocompatible coating material of resorbable, synthetic polymer, which overcomes the prior art problems, has a good decomposition and resorption behaviour in vivo combined with good physical and mechanical characteristics, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and which can be simply and reliably medically used.
This problem is solved by a coating material for medical treatment, particularly a wound contact material, of resorbable, synthetic material, characterized in that it is formed from a terpolymer based on lactide, trimethylene carbonate and xcex5-caprolactone with a lactide content of maximum 85 wt. %, particularly maximum 80 wt. %, trimethylene carbonate in the range 5 to 20 wt. %, particularly 10 to 20 wt. %, and xcex5-caprolactone in the range 5 to 20 wt. %, particularly 5 to 15 wt. %.